villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kengo Ino
This unnamed member of Blood Tribe, who transforms into Kamen Rider Blood by inserting the Great Cross-Z Dragon loaded in the Cobra Lost Bottle into his Build Driver, is the main antagonists of the Kamen Rider Build: Be the One film. He is one of Evolt's cohorts and a member of the conspiracy behind the Japanese Civil War. Blood was originally one of the four members of the Blood Tribe involved with the destruction of all life on Mars who were sealed away by the Martian Queen Vernage within the Pandora's Box. After the Pandora's Box was unearthed on Mars by a team of four astronauts, Blood possessed the astronaut Kengo Ino and was able to travel to Earth alongside the other three members of his kind. After Japan was split in three by the Skywall Disaster, Kengo Ino rose to become a prominent adviser to the Prime Minister of Seito, Masakuni Mido, driving him to engage in hostilities with the other two regions. After the unification of Japan, Blood became one of the new governors of the three regions alongside his fellow Blood Tribe members Ryoka Saiga and Mitsuomi Gohara. The three would then enact their own plan to destroy Earth in the stead of Evolt, who abandoned their cause of destroying it in order to pursue his own goals. He is portrayed by Masanobu Katsumura. History Past Ten years ago, the real Kengo Ino was one of the four astronauts on the Mars Expedition alongside Soichi Isurugi, Ryoka Saiga and Mitsuomi Gohara. They discovered the Pandora Box and were possessed by Blood Tribe members after coming into contact with it. The Blood Tribe members came to Earth where they caused the Sky Wall Incident and secretly conspired to spark the Japan Civil War. During the rise of Faust, "Kengo" served as the adviser of Seito Prime Minister, Masakuni Mido. ''Kamen Rider Build: Be the One'' Ten years later, during the Japan Civil War, Evolt assumed the identity of Seito's Prime Minister Masakuni Mido and used the country to conquer Touto and Hokuto, bringing the Japanese Civil War to an end. He then set up a new government and elected the other three members of the Blood Tribe as the new governors of a unified Japan in their assumed guises as the three former astronauts. However, Evolt also abandoned the Blood Tribe's plan destroy the Earth to instead have more fun (though really it was to pursue his own secret plan of obtaining the power of warp travel via the Black Pandora Panel). Dissatisfied, the other three members of the Blood Tribe met with Evolt and said they would take the task to their own hands. Amused, Evolt tells them he would not interfere and offered them the Cobra Lost Bottle, Zebra Lost Bottle and Scissors Lost Bottle, though at the same time telling them he still had the upper hand since he had the Pandora Box's power. After becoming the new governor, Kengo soon started a new project known as the Build Annihilation Plan, commencing a nationwide broadcast to brainwash every single human in Japan, including Misora Isurugi and Sawa Takigawa, into hunting down Sento and other Kamen Riders in a national manhunt. He also brainwashed Ryuga Banjo and turned him against Sento, before gaining Ryuga's Build Driver and Great Cross-Z Dragon. Combining them with Sento's Hazard Trigger and Cobra Lost Bottle, Kengo managed to transform into Kamen Rider Blood while claiming he had obtained the power for destruction. Later, Blood called Sento to give in the Pandora Box in exchange of Ryuga. In their final confrontation, Ryuga, Blood, Mitsuomi Gohara and Ryoka Saiga are outside, surrounded by civilians still under their control. Sento arrives on his bike with the colored panels of the Pandora Box. Fusing with Ryuga, Blood transforms into Kamen Rider Blood and Sento goes straight to Genius Form, with the two remaining governors transformed into Zebra Lost Smash and Scissors Lost Smash respectively. Kengo revealed that his encounter with Ryuga was something they orchestrated and managed to outmatch Sento. Sento recalled the memory where his father told him that Ryuga holds the key to all the events to come. Sento asked why he became a scientist and his father replies for "Love & Peace". In the climax of their battle, Sento manages to pull Ryuga out of Blood. Blood takes the Pandora box down into the ground, heading for the center of the Earth to destroy the planet. With the help of Vernage inside her, Misora regained her senses and healed everyone from the Blood Tribe's control. Ryuga and Sento then fused themselves into Cross-ZBuild Form. They headed down to fight Blood and while they initially struggle to control their new form. In the end, they forced Blood back to the surface and perform the Love & Peace Rider Kick, destroying Blood just in time when Gentoku and Sawatari destroyed the remaining Blood Tribe governors, ending their terror once and for all. Later, after overseeing the Build Annihilation Plan to its end, Evolt decided to restart his destruction plan of Earth. He recovered the three Lost Bottles and mocked his three colleagues' demise, saying their fates were sealed the moment they decided to betray him. Gallery KAMEN_RIDER_BLOOD.png|Kamen Rider Blood Trivia *It is assumed that the real Kengo Ino, at least his New World counterpart formed after Evolt's demise, is still alive somewhere in spite of his Blood Tribe counterpart's demise. *Before the reveal of Blood's name, many fans assumed from the promotional picture of Be the One that Kamen Rider Blood was a darker form of Cross-Z taken by Ryuga after being brainwashed by the Blood Tribe. However, it was debunked after the name of Kamen Rider Blood was revealed. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Cataclysm Category:Nameless Category:Alter-Ego Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Usurper Category:Tyrants Category:Thief Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Unseen Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Supremacists Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Defilers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Energy Beings Category:Noncorporeal Category:Liars Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Hybrids Category:Collector of Souls Category:Strategic Category:Saboteurs Category:Propagandists Category:Dark Knights Category:Tokusatsu Category:Warlords Category:Enigmatic Category:Abusers